Silent Hill: Returning Home Chapter: 1
by justasimplefanhere
Summary: Elsie Fairfax grew up in the town of Shepherd's Glen, she left her past behind hoping to start life new. But after receiving a mysterious package in the mail, the neighboring town of Silent Hill calls her home once more... (My first story, this is a Homecoming fanfic story.) (SH:Homecoming, Alex Shepherd, Shepherd's Glen)


Elsie Fairfax has not seen nor spoken to any of her family from Shepherd's Glen in years, one day she picked

up her bags and left that God forsaken town behind her and left for her new life in upper New York state. She

tried her best to forget her little foggy hometown, her family, her friends, her past. Growing up as a kid in

Shepherd's Glenn, Elsie wasn't all too popular people never really paid much attention to her. She got just

about as much attention as a white crayon, except for one person, he was a boy that she met in the 6th

grade. His name was Alex Shepherd, he was treated as much as an outcast as she was. Elsie was happy that

she left her home, but there always was a thought in her mind of guilt and in her heart as well.

Being about 8 years that she had spoken or talked to anyone from Shepherd's Glen she found it quite odd

that she received a package one day from the town. "To Elsie Fairfax." she read aloud, sitting herself down on

her second hand couch. It was a small little box that was wrapped up in a brown paper bag like wrapping that

was tied up with a twine like string. Inspecting it, "Heh, no sender?" she did not hesitate to rip it open,

unwinding the twin slowly it revealed itself. It was a small, violet, velvet box that was weathered and torn a

tad. This began to get interesting, why would a stranger send her a package with this little box? How did

someone get her address when her own family did not even know where she was, how strange..

She grazed her pale white fingers across the velvet, taking a deep breath she slowly opened it. A small,

yellowing piece of paper laid on top of several photos, but nothing was written on it. Setting the paper by her

side she reached for the photos, this made Elsie's heart sink to the bottom of her feet. "What in the Hell?"

the little photo was a bit wrinkled and torn but what the photo had shown, it was the Fairfax family photo

from when Elsie was about 8 years old. In the back row was her Father Johnathan Fairfax, her mother Ellen

Fairfax, her 3 brother Frankie, Jed, and Nathaniel, but finally in the front row sitting on a chair was Elsie.

However her face was scratched out so that you could not see the 8 year old's face at all, above her head the

words 'traitor', 'pig', and 'slut' were etched deeply into the old Polaroid photo.

Throwing the box onto the couch, she rushed into the kitchen yanking open drawers looking for an old

notebook that had her mother's phone number written down and her old address. Throwing pens and old

receipts on the floor, finally she found the old notebook. Flipping rapidly through the pages she came across

her mother's number, she reached for her home phone and dialed the number. The ringing seemed to go on

forever, _ring_, _ring_, _riiiiing_, _riiiiiing_.., the phone finally picked up.

"Mom?" Elsie asked, "Mom it's me, it's Elsie." For a moment there was no answer, then finally a quite voice

spoke. "Elsie? Elsie Victoria, it's you.. Where-where have you been? You have been gone for 8 years." This

nearly brought Elsie to tears, but she gathered the strength to hold them back. "Mom, I got this really weird

package in the mail. I'm wondering if you sent me it? It's got old family pictures and random sheets of paper."

More silence came from the other end, but this time it was longer.

"Are you there?" Still no answer, but there was a smothered thudding noise in the background. The sound

began to grow louder and louder, Elsie's mother was still being quiet. "Is someone there?" Her mother's

phone dropped and the sound of dragging and struggle started to fade into the background, Elsie began to

panic. "Mom!? Mom!" she yelled into the phone. She realized that something had happened to her mother,

worried to pieces she ran up to her room, got out a suitcase and packed her bags for Shepherd's Glen.


End file.
